Integrated circuit devices, such as integrated circuit memory devices and integrated circuit logic devices, are widely used in consumer and commercial applications.
Recently, merged memory and logic (MML) integrated circuits have been developed. MML integrated circuits generally include a large capacity memory and a large logic block that are merged in one integrated circuit. The large capacity memory is generally divided into a plurality of memory blocks, also referred to as "memories". The logic block may also be referred to as a "logic circuit" or simply as a "logic". Thus, an MML integrated circuit can replace discrete memory and logic chips that are used in personal computers and other consumer and commercial devices.
MML integrated circuits present new challenges for the testing thereof. In particular, the MML integrated circuit generally provides a large number of internal data pads between the memory block and the logic block. For example, up to 256 or more internal pads may be provided. Since many of these internal pads are not brought out to external MML integrated circuit pads, it may be difficult to access all of the internal data pads in order to test the memory block.
Stated differently, in order to test a conventional memory integrated circuit, test equipment is connected to the pads of the memory integrated circuit. However, the memory block in an MML integrated circuit may be difficult to test because the memory is connected to the external pads through the logic block. Accordingly, additional pads may be needed to test the memory of the MML integrated circuit. Unfortunately, the addition of large numbers of test pads may increase the cost, size and/or complexity of the MML integrated circuit.